


Winning the War

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty Nazi Zombies
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Slurs, bad German accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen just might be in love, it's generally the sort of situation that goes badly for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning the War

WINNING THE WAR

Another night in Ascension was winding down; the Allies noted gratefully the first rays of sunlight over the complex buildings that seemed to drive the undead back into hiding. Nikolai gave a loud yawn and scratched himself absentmindedly. There was really no point in anyone keeping watch; they’d long ago determined that the zombies would only come out during the unnatural night in one place and only during the day in others.  
Here they had the days to themselves.  
Takeo gave a low murmur of a yawn and leaned back against the PHD Flopper machine. Nikolai staggered into the small room as well and lay down against the wall, padding his head with his backpack full of sackcloth and vodka bottles.  
Tank peeked around the corner at the sleeping Russian and the Jap. He smiled softly to himself, unable to quell a sense of pride in how far they’d all come. But they also weren’t the only survivors here; he looked back at a whitish bundle in the far corner of the landing pad room. There was one other.  
Edward Richtofen, the Nazi. Tank’s lip twisted slightly. It seemed essential that they all trust one another, since one man could mean the difference between survival and utter destruction at the hands of the undead. But it was too hard to trust the German. He always seemed so determined to hold himself apart from everyone else. Tank bet that Richtofen could answer a lot of questions if he wanted too. His constant secrecy regarding everything drove the American insane.  
He felt his fists clenching just thinking about it. He’d love to go wake the doctor and badger him, but he knew it was pointless. The Nazi would just give him that infuriating smile that made him feel like an idiot, and then change the subject.  
On top of that, he wouldn’t stop staring at the American. Tank guessed that Richtofen didn’t realize that Tank could feel those acid green eyes boring a hole in his head every time he turned away. But what the German actually wanted from him was still a mystery. Dempsey suspected it was some variation on cutting the marine open and dousing himself in his rival’s blood.  
He took a quiet step and then another towards Edward to check that he was actually asleep. The man was curled slightly on himself, his once white-spacesuit making his apparently unhealthy physique less obvious. But who could tell really? Even that was a secret; Richtofen never exposed an inch of skin below his neck. His sallow face crinkled as he frowned in his sleep.  
Satisfied that the bastard was not faking; Tank settled himself next to the lander controls and let his eyes drift closed. As he was just nodding off he thought he saw the whitish form stir, and then felt a small prick on his neck like the bite of an insect. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Edward Richtofen uncoiled himself like a snake from the cold cement floor and crept softly towards the sleeping American. Deft fingers plucked a tiny dart from the man’s neck He checked Tank’s pulse, it was slow but steady. Moving the man would be no easy task and he didn’t want the soldier to wake up before the doctor was ready for him.  
He eased himself across the platform and glanced into the Flopper room. Takeo and Nikolai were still asleep. He chuckled silently; the Russian’s snoring could wake the dead.  
Satisfied that he could sneak away without the others seeing, he returned to stand over the drugged marine. Dempsey had slumped to one side, and a tiny ribbon of drool escaped his slackened lips. Having the American at his mercy was stirring all kinds of long-suppressed feelings.  
He shook his head, now was not the place or time. He needed to be alone with Tank to carry out his plan without interference. It had taken him long enough to just to get to this point as it was.  
He stretched his muscles languidly, and listened to the pops and crisp cracks of his bones. And then with a soft grunt; he heaved Dempsey over his shoulder and staggered ponderously down the stairs. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
By the time he reached the room he’d prepared he was well and truly winded. He laid the American on the large table and leaned against it, trying valiantly to catch his breath.  
He took a moment to examine the marine’s sleeping form, the chiseled muscles, tanned skin, soft blonde hair, and all that lovely, pure, 115 in his veins. Edward licked his lips with anticipation. This was going to be the most delicate operation he’d ever conducted, and everything had to be perfect.  
He pulled some manacles from a drawer and shackled Tanks wrists and ankles to the corners of the table. ‘Ah, spread-eagle for my American,’ he chuckled, ‘how appropriate.’ Then he pulled a long leather strap out and wrapped it around Dempsey’s waist, also securing that flush with the table.  
Once he was satisfied that his beautiful test subject wouldn’t be able to escape, Edward himself climbed up on the table and lay down beside him.  
Tank was snoring softly as Edward snuggled up against him. The German rested his head on Dempsey’s shoulder and listened to the quiet thrum of the other man’s heart. He was aware that neither of them were very clean, and he cursed the factories lack of sterile facilities. He loved his Nazi uniform, but he missed the look of fresh blood spattered on a crisp white lab coat. He rubbed a gloved hand on his face at the thought; delighting in the feel of the fleshy black leather against his skin.  
Tank smelt of sweat and iron from the blood on his clothing, but there was something underneath that tantalized the Doctor’s senses; the bittersweet smell of a male animal in perfect health, musky and dank with potent pheromones. It was intoxicating and he panted trying to breathe it all in.  
He could feel himself getting excited again and he tried to tamp it down. Richtofen knew he’d only get one chance at this, it would be best if both of them got some rest before Edward put his plan in motion.  
Nonetheless Dempsey’s helpless body tempted him so. His gloved hand traveled hither and thon, exploring all the nooks and crannies of Tank’s torso before making a slow spiral around one of his nipples and coming to rest draped loosely over the other man’s chest.  
Tank slurred something in his drugged state, murmuring softly in his sleep. The sound was soothing, and Edward wondered what it would be like for Dempsey to talk to him in such a kind voice. It seemed like the Marine was always furious, and his shouting was directed at Richtofen almost as often as it was at the zombies.  
But now, as he slept, the lines were smoother, and a wry little smile rested on his rough lips. “I vunder vhat you’re dreaming about…?” Richtofen whispered. He ran a gloved finger along the rough stubble of the soldier’s square jaw.  
The voices in the Doctor’s head shouted in displeasure at his touching the American, but he ignored them entirely; choosing to focus instead on the warm human body in his arms.  
Richtofen knew how dangerous Tank was when he was angry, and being this close to him made his heart pound fast with anticipation. He keenly remembered falsifying some of Dempsey’s paperwork to make the super-soldier experiment look less then successful. He hadn’t wanted to risk Maxis ordering the dissection of his beautiful creature to determine what set him apart from the myriad of half-successes and many failures 935 had created. Edward knew that Dempsey was fully capable of easily killing the Nazi if he wanted, and lying with such a dangerous beast thrilled him.  
His voice was soft as he whispered in the blondes ear, but strangely absent of its usual menace. “Enjoy your sleep American, vhen vhe wake, for better or worse, our game vill be finished.”  
The Nazi made himself comfortable against his bound subject, it seemed that he never touched anyone but the dead anymore, and this much human contact was dizzying. But after a little while, Edward too fell asleep, a strange peaceful smile spread across his scarred and craggy face. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
For once Tank Dempsey woke up slowly. Years of military training had given him the ability to pop awake and be moving in an instant. But now his eyelids felt so heavy, and something was pressing down on part of his body.  
He went to rub the sleep from his eyes but was stopped short by a restraint around his wrist. Trying to clear his head he attempted to sit up and realized he couldn’t do that either. The place he found himself in was only half-lit by the sunlight streaming through a window on the far side of the room. There was some kind of dark shape next to his cheek and he blinked, trying to focus on it.  
The mass moved upward, revealing itself to be the brown and silver haired head of Dr. Richtofen. Green eyes connected with blue.  
Dempsey suddenly realized he was tied down and his face turned red with fury. The second thing he noticed was that his left side was extremely warm. The damn Nazi had not only shackled him to the table, but then slept half-way on him like he was a fucking pillow!  
Tank growled low and threatening, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing Richtofen, but I’m going to fucking kick your ass once I get loose.”  
The doctor just looked at him blankly, as if he were overreacting. “You Americans are zho violent. All I did vhas sleep vith you. I only restrained you zho you vouldn’t hurt me vhen you woke up. I just vanted to talk, vithout zhe others around.”  
Tank gritted his teeth, “so, talk then Nazi, I’m listening.”  
Edward pulled himself slowly into a sitting position and folded his jack-boots under him Indian style. He took a deep breath, it was now or never.  
“I’m so tired Dempshey… I don’t vant to fight vith you anymore.”  
Tank’s face was frozen in surprise. “What… what are you saying?”  
Edward looked away from him to conceal the slight embarrassed blush on his face. “I vant to call ein truce. I haf mein reasons.”  
“Then why the hell did you drug me and tie me up?!”  
“In case you refused to hear mich out.” The German said evenly. “Just in case you decided to take a swing at me, or storm avay like you usually do vhen I vork up the courage to talk zeriously to you.”  
Dempsey was having a hard time processing all this; though the scattered nature of how he’d approached his apparent problem was in keeping with the same strange logic the mad-man applied to everything else. Initially Tank had just wanted to beat him up, but now he was growing slightly curious to hear what had made the Doctor want to renounce the rivalry that had become almost second nature to them both.  
Edward looked uncomfortable in his bulky space flight suit and somehow naked without his hat. He fiddled nervously with his gloves and was studiously avoiding Tank’s intense gaze. It felt like the American was trying to make Richtofen’s head explode with just sheer force of will.  
Tank tried to keep his voice level and unthreatening, “do you think what you want to say is gonna piss me off?”  
“Quite possibly.”  
“Then I’ll be just as pissed off later as I am now, even more so if you don’t unite me! Out with it Kraut! What’s eating you?”  
Edward set his jaw and looked Tank square in the eyes. “I sink… I love you.” He said simply.  
“WHAT!?”  
The German’s eyes slitted at the rush of wind from Tank’s yell. “I didn’t expect zhat you’d feel zhe same way, Dempshey. Even though ve’ve saved each others lives countless times, you still have every reason in zhe world to hate mich. And I zuzpect,” he said with a frown, “zhat you are not interested in zhe affections of other men either.”  
“You’re damn right about that! Tank Dempsey is as straight as they come!”  
“More’s the pity Dempshey. I am not. And I find myself constantly distracted by you, I can think of little else. Ve both have needs that I think could be mutually satisfied vith a little…” he half-choked on the word, “cooperation.”  
“You think zhat I am a sneaky liar, so I vant to seal our truce vith an act of trust. If you give me vhat I vant, I’ll answer all your questions vith zhe truth. Group 935, zhe 115 element, Maxis, Sam, zhe whole mess.”  
Tank paused; the Nazi’s admission of affection had hit him like a ton of bricks. His constant staring suddenly made a lot more sense too. He had no idea what the man could possibly want from him; but the opportunity to get some real answers out of the slippery Nazi was hard to pass up. It might be worth it to at least hear his terms. After a long moment he grumbled, “So what do you want in return for this ‘truce’?”  
“I vant…” Edward swallowed, forcing his dry lips to produce the sounds he desired. He’d rehearsed this moment a million times in his mind but the words themselves were still so hard to say aloud.  
“…I vant you to make love to me, Dempshey.”  
Tank was so stunned it took him a moment to find his voice. “Are you mental? Wait, what am I saying?! You ARE mental! There’s no way! I only fuck women; you couldn’t even get me hard.”  
Edward’s eyes sparkled at the challenge, “if I could, vould you take me all the same?”  
Dempsey wrestled with his feelings to create a controlled response. The German lunatic really wanted sex from him? Tank had been so sure that that the doctor hated everything about him. He certainly said it often enough. And if this was a trick, what could the German possibly gain from it besides a sore ass?  
His eventual reply belied a casualness he didn’t feel at all. “Whatever Doc,” he sighed “why the hell not?” He grinned inwardly, there was no way in the world that bony old Richtofen was going to give this marine a boner, but it might be funny to watch him try. And it might also give him a chance to escape from the mad doctor’s clutches.  
Edward smiled, and it was rather unsettling how open and honest it looked compared to his usual devious grin, it almost made the soldier feel bad for deceiving him. And then, to his surprise, and for the first time in Tank’s memory, Dr. Richtofen removed his gloves.  
“Such ein delicate operation deserves my bare fingers,” he mused. He folded the soft, black leather neatly and lovingly set them aside. The digits beneath were almost white, his nails closely clipped and impeccably clean. He ran his fingertips softly down the American’s body before hiking Tank’s shirt up to reveal his well-muscled chest. Edward licked his lips at the sight and leaned down to kiss the exposed flesh, rubbing his angular cheeks gently against the other man’s downy chest hair.  
Edward’s kisses on his body were as delicate as a moth landing on ones skin, and Tank felt his face heat up from the unusual intimacy. He’d never imagined the mad Nazi was capable of being so gentle. Richtofen softly nibbled his way up to one of the blonde’s pert nipples and swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub before sucking on it; making it stand tall and hard. After a moment he switched to the other one, this time biting gently and lapping at the tip. The German rolled the muscles sensuously in his mouth, and Tank bit his own lip to keep from making a sound.  
Dempsey felt his body starting to react and tried to fight it. He struggled to think of the most un-sexy thing he could to make his budding erection go away. But when he opened his eyes again, Edward was right there, running a rough pink tongue along the other man’s jugular. His sharp teeth finding the sweet spot beneath Dempsey’s ear that would send a signal directly to the pleasure receptors in his brain. He began by delicately licking, and then sucking more insistently. And before the Marine knew it, he had arched into the German’s biting, lost in the delicious sensations he was receiving. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Richtofen to his credit was trying very hard to go slowly. As much as he wanted Dempsey to make love to him, the voices in his head were howling for him to tear out the American’s throat with his teeth and lap up every drop of his hot blood. The feel of flesh between his teeth made the blood rush low, and he could feel his trousers tightening.  
He sensed the marine would only get angry if he was made to bleed, so Richtofen settled for peppering the neck under his lips with purple and red bruises from his insistent ministrations. Unless Tank could find a scarf somewhere, there would be no denying what the doctor had done to him.  
When a small moan of pleasure finally escaped from Tank’s clenched jaw he knew it was time to step things up. He pulled back suddenly and unzipped the soldier’s pants. Tank’s cock was only half hard, but that was more then enough for Richtofen to get a firm hold on it.  
He grasped the American’s balls gently, and kneaded them with his fingers. The graying doctor scooted down and loomed over Dempsey’s exposed crotch, grinning wickedly. He leaned down as if to pray and gently placed the warm organ between his lips. Playing his tongue swiftly up and down the most sensitive spots of the penis before him, swirling around the head until he felt it swell a little more. Encouraged, he forced the cock deeper into his mouth and sucked for all he was worth. Dempsey was moaning now, it seemed half arousal and half confusion. He viciously jammed Tank’s throbbing manhood again and again into the back of his throat while working the base with his other hand.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The soldier simply couldn’t believe that the damn Nazi was giving him a raging hard-on. I mean, it’d been a really long time since he’d had sex, but the German? Kinky was fine, but sex with a Nazi was a bit much; especially one who had personally tortured him in the past. Richtofen was the enemy incarnate; Tank Dempsey should be heroically thwarting him at every turn!  
But his own body had betrayed him. His aching cock wept clear tears as the doctor lavished it with his mouth, and he could feel it twitching with the desperate need for release. It had been too long.  
He could think of a hundred reasons not to give Edward what he wanted, some of them purely petty because he disliked the irritating German. But in the end what it really boiled down too was that Tank didn’t like the thought of lying with a man, no matter how desperate for sex he might become. So he had ignored the doctor’s constant suggestive comments, the hints he dropped even in the heat of battle. Deep down he knew that Richtofen was gay and might be up for something sexual to relieve their mutual tension. But he could never see past what the Doctor represented. His real identity was buried too deeply under his mad laughter, evil ambitions and the intense bitterness he projected with each cold rejection of his overtures.  
Even the most rotten heart still had needs, didn’t it?  
And now that he’d practically offered himself to Dempsey; the idea of him as a sexual creature was starting to seem a little more appealing. Even if he didn’t understand Richtofen, if the doctor could get him hard, then Dempsey could give him a roll in the hay he’d never forget. A hole was a hole right? Nobody else had to know.  
Tank could just pretend Edward was a tight butchy broad. That might work.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Richtofen was truly impressed, and maybe even apprehensive about his intention to let the blonde fuck him. The man’s dick was larger then he remembered from the 115 experiments. The swollen organ pulsed and dribbled with need and he could feel the blood bubbling into it under his fingers. He was going to require some serious preparation or the American would just tear him apart.  
The German pulled back from sucking Tank’s penis and the other man groaned in irritation. He pulled on his bondage, wanting desperately to continue pleasuring himself after Richtofen stopped. “Come on, dammit, at least let me loose.”  
“Have zome patience Dempshey, I need to be ready for you as vell.” And with that, Edward unzipped his space suit and made short work of his clothes underneath. Thankfully the room was not chilly enough to make him shiver, and he posed his naked body with an arm across Dempsey’s legs before spitting on his fingers. He turned his rear so the blonde could get a good view of what he was about to do to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The Marine just stared in shock at the effeminate Nazi. His body was just as lovely as a woman’s but without the breasts. His flesh was white as marble, the muscles toned but understated and most of his torso was covered with faint crisscrossing scars. His chest was nearly hairless with only a few dark curls between his tiny nipples, already stiff and rosy with desire.  
Richtofen lifted his leg, his own erection painfully hard and weeping, and reached back for his opening. With a little gasp he pushed a saliva coated finger into himself and moved it around.  
‘Well’, Tank thought, ‘it does kinda look like a woman fingering her clit. That must be why I’m still hard.’  
Then he bit back a little gasp as Richtofen savagely forced another finger into his body and then yet another, scissoring and stretching his tight anus to soon receive Dempsey’s generous cock. The German seemed to be enjoying the pain, his face was red and he was panting lightly as he aggressively pumped three glistening fingers in and out of his ass.  
The sight was both disturbing and erotic. Tank’s body vibrated with need; but he was loath to admit aloud how much he was enjoying watching Richtofen punish himself.  
Then just as suddenly, he stopped. “Moment of truth Dempshey, I’m ready for you. Vill you have me?” Without waiting for an answer he undid first the soldier’s ankle restraints and then his waist and wrist cuffs before retreating to the far corner of the table.  
Tank could see that Richtofen was shaking slightly as he quickly turned his back to the Marine and lifted his rear into the air; meekly offering his most vulnerable orifice to one who was most recently, his enemy.  
The soldier thought briefly about shoving the Nazi off the table and storming out of the room, but his cock was achingly hard, and the German’s narrow ass did look a tad inviting.  
Dempsey shook his head in irritation and thought; ‘he’s just another human being, right? It’s not like I’m sticking my dick in a rotting zombie. We both have needs; we’ll just do this once and never again!’  
His mind finally made up, he quickly removed his clothing and scooted up behind the vulnerable Doctor.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Edward forced himself to look straight ahead; he almost didn’t want to see what the unleashed American hound would do. He knew he was taking a very dangerous chance exposing himself like this. He half-expected the brash American to break their deal and angrily injure him while he was defenseless.  
But he needed this so badly, he forced himself to ignore his fear.  
He jumped a little when Tank gently caressed his uplifted rear with his warm, calloused hands. The man let his fingers roam freely all over the doctor’s pale body, and the German shivered under his touch, arching and groaning with anticipation. His senses going mad as his former prisoner kneaded and stroked his tingling flesh. He gave Edward a playful slap on the rear and the man flinched at the stinging contact. “That’s for tying me up Doc.”  
Edward’s voice was silky with pleasure, “Zhen, I’ll have to do zhat more often…”  
“I hope you’re ready for this,” Tank rumbled, slathering saliva on his penis.  
“I’ve been ready for zhis for a long time,” Edward said breathlessly. “shtick it in me. I vant it zho badly.”  
“Okay, Doc.” With a grin Tank forced his head into the tight opening. Richtofen gasped, there was a slight pain from the stretching, but otherwise it felt incredible. He shivered slightly, feeling over-stimulated as Tank rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside the flushed doctor. But then Richtofen suddenly backed up on him. Shoving his dick as far into the pale body as it could go, burying it up to the hilt in the Nazi’s ass.  
Dempsey had expected to have to use some force, but Edward had prepared himself well and opened easily to enclose him. He moved in and out and was rewarded with desperate cries of pleasure from Richtofen. “Oh, Dempshey… dich haben das meist wunderbar glied zu das die welt!”  
The American had no idea what the German had just said, but it sounded hot all the same. Tank shivered in ecstasy, Richtofen was just as warm and wet as any woman, but oh so much tighter. Who knew that being with a man could feel so good? He started to move a little faster and Edward panted out his desire. The feel of the soldier’s swollen manhood sliding in and out of him set his senses aflame. Even the voices were silent, perhaps shocked into retreat by their host welcoming such a total violation of his body and oath.  
It felt like the two were becoming one beast merged at the hip, as Dempsey would thrust forward, Richtofen would ditch backward to receive him with a meaty slap of flesh on flesh. Both were sweating profusely now, moaning high and low in a crude harmony of pain and pleasure as they railed against one another. Tank had been dead set on having a fantasy, pretending he was fucking a woman, but it just wasn’t working anymore. He gave the Doctor a little shove and pulled out of him. Edward gave a piteous cry at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “Nein! Vhy?”  
Tank smiled with genuine warmth, “roll over so I can see you.”  
His hurt expression morphed into one of pleasure and the German eagerly complied, Tank grasped his ankles and lifted them high. The pain when he pressed his penis back inside was exquisite, Edward felt his eyes slide closed of their own accord. He was hypnotized by the sensuous sounds of their love-making, every impact like the crack of a whip on soft flesh as the American shoved himself deeper inside Richtofen’s quivering body. He knew he’d hit the doctor’s prostate when Edward gasped in pure pleasure.  
Dempsey rutted into him slow and hard, trying to hit it again. “Hey doc, if you wanted this so badly, you should watch me do it.” And then more gently, “let’s see those lovely green eyes of yours.” He had a hard time suppressing a good-natured laugh as the disheveled Nazi flushed even redder at the unexpected compliment. Green eyes looked reverently up at him, the shallow cheeks now sufficed with pink.  
The blonde leaned over; pressing his lips against Richtofen’s jagged scars even as he fucked him. Edward arched into his kisses, each exploring the others mouth eagerly. Biting aggressively at each others lips until Richtofen finally got a hold on the American’s tongue. He eagerly sucked it, making his partner moan weakly around the dual sensations.  
Tank sat back again and grabbed Edward’s own dick, eagerly masturbating him, just to see his reaction. He grinned as the doctor rewarded his curiosity with a loud cry of pleasure. His normally analytical mind had sunk into a state of thoughtless ecstasy. There was nothing in his universe right now except for Dempsey and the feel of their shining bodies clashing together. The pale man scrabbled at the surface of the table for anything to hold on to in his over-stimulated state.  
Richtofen tried and failed to hold back tears of joy. “I’ve vanted this for zho long Dempshey. Even if you don’t luf me, even if itsch only for tonight; even if you never touch me again. I don’t care! I’ll be dreaming about zhis for zhe rest of my miserable life.” He shouted as loud as his lungs would bear; “Fill me mein vunderbah ubermench! I vant to feel it inside me! Ich sein deinig fur immer!”  
It was these glorious words that finally drove Tank over the edge, with a feral roar he came. Splattering hot semen that coated the other mans innards, setting off a chain reaction within his partner. Edward clenched as he also came, spurting his own cum across his pale stomach and squeezing his lovers penis with his body as if to wring every drop of liquid from the invading organ.  
The Doctor shook uncontrollably beneath him, seizing in his pleasure, and Tank doubled it by swirling what remained of his erection inside the other man before gently pulling out. He gave his cock a quick inspection, and marveled at how clean it was; he’d fucked women with dirtier vaginas. But Richtofen was probably the kind of person who’d give himself an enema as occasional maintenance.  
Tank looked at the naked man beneath him. Edward was hugging himself, trying to hold onto the warm glow the Marine had imparted to him.  
Richtofen thought he would feel empty when the blondes cock was withdrawn, but knowing Tank’s semen was still inside his body soothed the feeling. It was as if he’d captured some little part of the soldier that he could now enjoy for one glorious, forbidden moment.  
Dempsey’s smile was wry, “enjoy yourself, cupcake?”  
“You haf no idea.”  
“Oh, I think I might.” Tank had a sudden thought and leaned low, holding himself on all fours over the German. With long, languorous licks he cleaned every drop of Edward’s semen from his pale stomach, finding the salty taste oddly pleasant. With every touch the other man shuddered, his nerves spazzing out, still high from his orgasm. Tank licked his lips. “Now I have something of yours in me too, if only for the moment.”  
Edward stared into those beautiful blue eyes; he hardly knew what to say. Finally he settled for this, “you’ve made mich zho happy, thank you. Our var is concluded as I’d hoped. I surrender to you. For now zho, please let mich rest. I promise I’ll keep my end of zhe bargain vhen we wake again.” He curled himself into a little ball, pulling his crumpled space suit under his head and then said quietly; “I’ll understand if you don’t vant to stay.”  
Dempsey wrestled with his feelings. His reservations about having sex with another man were cultural. He didn’t like the idea of being gay, but now having done this thing he felt his mind slowly changing. Richtofen, for all his insanity, was still just another lonely human being, reaching out for some kind of comfort in a cruel world where nearly every other creature was actively trying to kill him.  
Tank himself had felt neglected for some time; he just pushed those thoughts aside as un-manly and carried on. The American suspected that it was harder for the German; the angry voices that plagued him surely exacerbated all his other problems. He tried to peel away his old feelings about the man curled up naked beneath him, watching him uncertainly with those sparkling emerald eyes. And just see him for what he was, not a monster, but another warm human being, just like himself. He wondered how long it had been since anyone else had touched the Doctor gently, how long since he’d been loved? If ever? He threaded his fingers through the strands of silver hair before Edward’s ears, and the man closed his eyes, smiling softly.  
Tank let himself down and spooned against Richtofen, who gasped in pleasant surprise. Edward was afraid at this point to say anything that might make the soldier get up again and release him from this tender hug.  
“You said you’d only tell me the truth if I gave you what you asked for, yeah?”  
“Ja.”  
“So did you really mean all that?”  
Edward felt a little moisture escape his eyes and he was glad the other man couldn’t see his face. “Ja, I did, since zhe day vhe met, I’ve vanted only you. But vhat could I do? I couldn’t set you free, zhe Nazis would have just killed both of us. I even hurt you more then zhe others because I didn’t vant anyone to zuspect I actually cared for you. And in the the end I gave you more of the 115 zhen the other subjects. I even lied to conceal your progress so they wouldn’t dissect you. I vanted to make you zhe strongest of all, to ensure zhat you’d zurvive. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, even if it meant you would always hate the sight of me.”  
Tank was quiet for a long moment, pondering the Doctor’s twisted logic. Finally he said gruffly, “I’ll tell you what, just this once, Edward? I forgive you. Just don’t ever do it again.”  
Richtofen was slightly confused, “do vhat again? Torture you und inject you vith 115?”  
“Yeah, that.”  
A little smile crept up the German’s face; that was so typical of the American, teasing him. He scooted backwards, melting further into the soldier’s sinewy embrace.  
“Never again Dempshey. I promise. You’ve won zhis war American, I zalute you.”  
Dempsey laughed, “Don’t salute me Richtofen, you outrank me! Besides,” he said, nibbling softly on the German’s neck. “I’m the one who lost.”  
Edward’s twisted his head to look the marine in the eyes, his expression confused.  
Tank bit Richtofen’s throat a little harder and left a tiny red mark. “I lost because you made me fall in love with your crazy ass.” He leaned in for a kiss and mumbled softly; “damn Kraut.”  
Edward giggled quietly before accepting the other man’s rough kiss. “Shtupid American,”  
“You know Doc; I think this could be the start of something beautiful.”  
“Oh, ja…”  
Suddenly Tank perked up, his sensitive ears had caught the sound of running feet, and he had just enough time to grab his jacket as the door burst open and slammed into the wall. He fumbled for the pistol in his pocket and then lowered it as he laid eyes on the two figures in the doorway.  
Edward raised himself up on one elbow and looked critically at the Russian and the Imperial who were both standing with their mouths agape. “We heard screaming and thought you two were fighting again. I guess there was no reason to worry, da?”  
Tank looked frantically between the naked doctor and his Allies, “I can explain!”  
Takeo chuckled, folding his arms. “The uchikizu on your neck are explanation enough.”  
Nikolai sauntered into the room and offered his vodka bottle to the naked American. “It’s okay Dempsey. Richtofen has a cuter ass then most of my wives.”  
“Vhy Nikolai, how kind of you to notice mein arshe.” The doctor said sarcastically, “I do vork out.”  
Tank took a long pull from the bottle and offered it to Edward, who politely declined. “I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”  
Three faces plastered with broad grins looked back at him.  
“Nein.”  
“Nai.”  
“Het.”  
“You guys all suck!”  
“No, Dempshey,” Richtofen replied happily, “only me.”


End file.
